The New World
by Pheonocia
Summary: WILL BE EDITED BY AKAI MU TSUKI
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it, im just really nervous that no one will comment on it, but please do. I don't own Bleach, but I wish I really did, the episodes now are so…. Anyways, enjoy :3**

What happened during the very peaceful times that Lurichiyo was visiting the real world? Well, I have an idea, and three girls have been dispatched by their leader to do something incredible.

**Prologue**

The girl's long white hair chased behind her as she ran. The Hollow had been after her for a few minutes, and the girl was sick of it, "Shakkahou(Red lightning)!" The crimson light pierced through the middle of the hollow's mask. It fell and disappeared under the great white moon. Soon, a black haired woman appeared before the white haired girl, "The southern area is clear, Kisara-sama." Kisara sighed heavily, "I told you not to call me that Emi, but thank you for the report." Emi bowed, "Sorry." After seconds of uncomfortable silence, a girl with short pink hair came running, "Northern area is clear." Kisara nodded, "Good job Kagu." Kagu shifted her weight to another side, "Umm, Kisara, there is no way we can go forever undetected. We're not like souls, people can actually see us, no offense Emi." Emi scowled, "I'll have you know I was exiled fro-" Kisara raised a hand to stop her, "Kagu, I know we can't stay hidden, so we must blend in. If girls went around while school was in session, we would be in trouble now, wouldn't we?" Emi got up abruptly, "It had better be a good one." Kagu giggled, "School, I like the idea of that… which one Kisara?" Kisara smiled and pointed at the school in front of them, "That one."

**Sorry if you don't like it, and if it's too short. Please review, I'll be content with whatever reviews are up, criticism or praise :D Sorry it's not related to Bleach, but you need to know this, because it's important! So, I decided to put in a preview for chapter one of _The New World_:**

The boy breathed heavily, "Get out of here." Kisara tried to get up, but found she couldn't, "My foot is stuck!" Everyone was evacuating the library because random bookcases started to fall, "Hold on, I'll get it out." When the boy tried to lift the bookcase, another fell onto it, causing the boy to fall. Kisara thought she felt something soft touch her lips for a fraction of a second, though she erased the thought from her mind. Kisara looked at the unconscious boy, "Hey, are you okay?" Kisara felt very tired all of a sudden, and her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, thinking of why this chain of events happened.

**So that's it, see you later on Chapter one!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The New World**

**Hello everyone, this is the real first chapter of my fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, so read and review**

Kisara and the others get introduce themselves to Orihime, but Kisara gets bored. What she finds in the library is no more than a fantasy.

**Possibilities**

The teacher quieted everyone down, "We've got more students today, three of them in fact." Rukia looked up, _again? But it isn't even the season to start transferring, school started a month ago!_ The teacher shouted to the three behind the door, "Come on in!" Kisara, Kagu, and Emi came in and bowed, "It's very nice to meet you." The teacher smiled, "Now starting from the left, we have Kisara Tenjou, Kagu Minami, and Emi Onigiri(Blessing Rice ball…). Now everyone, treat them nicely." "Hai!"

During their small break, Lurichiyo(A/N: yes the painfully annoying one) pointed at Kisara," We find you very familiar." Kisara smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you have Lurichiyo." Then under her breath, "I see you too have run away from home." Lurichiyo opened her mouth to speak, but Kenryuu said angrily, "How dare you speak Lurichiy-" Ichigo stopped him and took Kenryuu to the corner of the room along with the others, "Can't you feel that enormous reitsu?" Kenryuu slapped his own face, "Idiot! You can sense what we can't!" But then Orihime spoke up, "No, I can feel it, even though it is faint." Rukia kept on staring at Emi who was waving at her, "She seems so familiar…"

During lunch, Kisara was discussing their meeting times to Kagu and Emi, "Make sure no one follows you either." Orihime came over to them as Kisara ended her sentence, "May I sit here?" Kagu nodded happily, "I'm Orihime Inoue, but call me Orihime please." Kisara smiled at Orihime, "And hello to you too, but I actually have something to say. Orihime, what do you know about Soul Society?"

Orihime stopped smiling, and looked at Ichigo, "Well, we went there once, to save Miss Kuchiki." Emi smiled, "So even she needs saving." Orihime looked at Emi, but she in turn smiled, "Actually, I must also say something, how do you have that immense reitsu?" Kisara frowned, "So you can sense it. Well, Emi, you start, your explanation is simpler." Emi smiled, "Yay! Anyway, I used to be a shinigami."

"I was exiled for, well, hehe, loving one of our enemies. I was recently exiled actually." Kagu smiled and put her arm around Emi, "Emi told me everything, because I was her only friend then. Plus, I'm a very skilled magician!" Orihime smiled, then stared at Kisara, "And you?" Kisara stared at Orihime, "Please do not tell Lurichiyo this: I'm her older sister."

"Kumoi tried killing me before, by throwing me into the pit where millions of hollow are. He thought I died, but someone saved me, I can't really recall who, but I know I had great feelings for him." Kisara stopped and looked down, "We'll find him soon, don't worry." Kagu comforted her friend, but Kisara stood up, "I'll be in the library."

Kisara quickly walked through the fiction aisle and stopped at the fantasy section. She scanned each bookshelf when she finally found the book she was looking for, "_Tale of the TenshiHerutsu_, it's this book." Kisara reached for the book, but the bookshelf started to lean, then it fell. Kisara was thrown onto the floor by someone, "Urk, are you okay?!" Kisara opened her eyes and saw a white haired boy holding the bookcase up.

The boy breathed heavily, "Get out of here." Kisara tried to get up, but found she couldn't, "My foot is stuck!" Everyone was evacuating the library because random bookcases started to fall, "Hold on, I'll get it out." When the boy tried to lift the bookcase, another fell onto it, causing the boy to fall.

Kisara thought she felt something soft touch her lips for a fraction of a second, though she erased the thought from her mind. Kisara looked at the unconscious boy, "Hey, are you okay?" Kisara felt very tired all of a sudden, and her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, thinking of why this chain of events happened.

The boy opened his eyes slightly, and examined his surroundings, "Oh yeah, the bookcase." All of a sudden, the bookcase was shoved off of the two children, and an orange haired girl waved, "Taichou, we have to go." The boy got up, "Fine, Matsumoto-san, let's go. Oh, wait." The boy wrote something on a piece of paper, and put it in Kisara's pocket, also taking the book she was holding, "Let's go now."

Kisara woke up, and stood, _so I guess nothing really happened?_ Everything around her were beat up bookcases, and she said, "Hollows, the room reeks of their disgusting smell." Since it was cold, Kisara put her hands in her pockets, and felt something. She took it out, _a letter,_ she thought. She read it in her mind,

_Be more careful next time, girl, and sorry that I took your book. Think of it as a thank you gift for saving your life. By the way, my name's Toushiro, __**Terai**__._

Kisara gasped, "How does he know my alias? Only one person knows, and that's the one who saved me from... is Toushiro-san… no, or maybe… it's a possibility."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of it. By the way, any fellow Fire Emblem players should know what a laguz is. A laguz is a person that can transform into a specific animal. In Kisara's case, she can turn into any animal, but she has to take their "essence," or their aura. Chapter two should be out soon, I think. Anyway, here's the chapter two preview of _The New World:_**

Emi's eyes widened, "Don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME IN THE SAME SENTENCE, WITH THAT IDIOT TRAITOR!" Emi used shunpo and appeared right behind the Espada duo, creating 1,000 cuts on their bodies, "She-She's crazy…" Ichigo remarked, "Tsk, Kagu, use the spell now!" Kagu pointed at Emi, "Yuttarishita!"Emi stopped, but not before she created 100 more cuts on their bodies. Exhausted, Emi slumped and sat down, decreasing her spiritual power so the kunais disappeared. Kagu did the same, while Kisara ran toward Emi and carried her, "Let's go, it's dangerous here."

**I still can't believe Emi put 1,100 cuts on two different Espadas, that's 1,100 each! Anyway, read my next chapter when it comes out, okay?**


	3. Chapter 2

**The New World**

**Yo! I'm back to write some more, so read and enjoy. By the by, there really aren't much fighting scenes... Oh well!**

Kisara and the others have two visitors… from Hueco Mundo! Why are they here and what is their business with Kisara? Plus, what did they do to make Kagu so mad? Find out in Chapter two, "Unexpected Visitors!"

**Unexpected Visitors**

Kisara was skipping back to the others who were waiting for her, "Umm, Kisara, your atmosphere is scaring me…" Kagu was hiding behind Emi, who sighed and asked, "What happened at the library, did they have the book?" Kisara smiled, "Nope!"

Everyone there besides Kisara thought, "_She says that smiling!"_ "Actually what happened was this, bookcases started to fall. Someone took the book from me, but he said it was a 'thank you' for saving my life." Kagu evilly grinned.

"And what did this boy look like?" Kisara started, "He had-" _**Ding Dong Ding!** "Of course, the school bell."_ Everyone thought. Kisara jumped up, "I'll tell you later!" While they were walking to class, Emi laughed, "Later means never for her, so…Oh yeah…" Kagu nodded, "Never."

Kisara stared at the horrific scene, the broken window told it all, "Essence of a half breed." "You're one to talk, Kisara." Emi had her hands behind her head, "You didn't sense it because you were thinking about-" Emi didn't say anymore, because Kagu crashed into her, "Sorry, I slipped on a bar of soap." (A/N: so convenient)Kisara shook her head, "You couldn't have done it in a more convenient time."

Rukia and the others came in, draining in the information inside the room, "Who did this?" Rukia walked to the unmoving teacher, "Sensei is dead!" Everyone gasped, "Just kidding." Everyone fell flat on their faces, "Rukia! Don't scare us like that!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia shrugged as Kisara walked to the window, "I wanted to see your priceless faces." Kisara gasped, "Everyone, draw your swords!"

Kagu and Emi got into a battle stance, "Ready." Kisara closed her eyes, _where are they?_ Suddenly, Kisara opened her eyes and jumped forward, rolling as Nnoitra crashed down with his moon-like sword, "Yo!" Ichigo used the medallion to become soul reaper, and unsheathed his sword, "You sure have some guts to fight me on my tu-" "Idiot!" Emi pushed Ichigo aside, and Nnoitra's cero hit her, "Emi!"

"Emi! Kisara, Kagu, why aren't you trying to save her?!" Kisara folded her arms, "She'd get mad." Rukia made a questioned face as everyone heard a strong voice shout out, "_Advance Zetsumei_!"

Everyone looked at where the voice had come from, from inside the cero, "Do you think I would die so easily?" The cero stopped, and 10 big kunais were in front of Emi, which blocked the cero.

"I have things to do in my life before I die, like seeing people. There is definitely, NO. WAY. I. WILL. DIE. HERE." Emi lifted the kunais and aimed for Nnoitra. But he used his huge sword to block them, "Fool, now you have to come and take the kunais." Emi smiled, "_Come Zetsumei_." All ten kunais came back to Emi, "You were saying?"

Grimmjow smiled and shot a cero behind Emi, "Emi, watch out!" Kagu stepped in back of Emi, "I've got this. _Advance Iruka_." Kagu took hold of a thin blue shortsword and slashed the cero right in front of her. The cero turned into water and dropped down onto the ground, "How's that for talent, Grimmjow?" He smiled, "Emi don't you want to know about him?"

Kisara's eyes widened, "Don't you dare Grimmjow!" Emi stared at Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who were now standing next to each other, "Don't be caught off guard!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow sent their combined cero toward Kagu and Emi. Kisara stood in front of them, "I don't need to use _advance_ for this weak thing." Kisara seemed to grasp something, and then swing it in front of her, "You guys are way too weak."

The cero disappeared, leaving an astonished Grimmjow and Nnoitra, "Then we'd have to fight with our swords. But, too bad Ulquiorra isn't here, Aizen is restraining him because he did break the rules." Emi's eyes widened, "Don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME IN THE SAME SENTENCE, WITH THAT IDIOT TRAITOR!"

Emi used shunpo and appeared right behind the Espada duo, creating 1,000 cuts on their bodies, "She-She's crazy…" Ichigo remarked, "Tsk, Kagu, use the spell now!" Kagu pointed at Emi, "_Yuttarishita!_"

Emi stopped, but not before she created 100 more cuts on their bodies. Exhausted, Emi slumped and sat down, decreasing her spiritual power so the kunais disappeared. Kagu did the same, while Kisara ran toward Emi and carried her, "Let's go, it's dangerous here."

After a brief explanation, Kisara had sat down on a hillside, watching the Sun go down. She thought she saw an ice dragon dancing(A/N: It was actually fighting...) in the sunset, _just my imagination._

**Thanks for reading, I shall put up an extra preview for your troubles. Next time on **_**The New World:**_

"No! It's not stupid! I saw it too(A/N: He was actually controlling the ice dragon though…)!" Kisara smiled and looked at the Sun, "Then it wasn't just my imagination. Thank you for telling me this Toushiro!" Kisara looked at Toushiro and smiled, not one of her sweet smiles, or one used in school, but a natural one. Toushiro looked away, and Kisara noticed his blushand looked down, "Actually, I want to ask you something, Kisara." Kisara looked up, "Hmm?" Toushiro looked at Kisara once more, falling on top of her and pinning her down, "Do you..." he lowered his head and whispered something only audible to her. he was three inches away from her face.

**Haha! I'll end it here, so just be ready for anything! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

The New World

**The New World**

**I'm back to write some more! I hope you like reading this one, it contains many different surprises, and don't forget to review afterwards! I skipped many parts I thought I might put in… so sorry! But I made up for it! This chapter will be exceptionally long!**

What is this?! Soul Society is after something Kisara has, but she won't, no, she can't give it up! Why? Find out as you read!

**Surprise**

Kisara was sitting in the living room when Kagu decided to interrupt her, "What happened in the library?" Kisara turned to her friend, "It doesn't really matter, not to you." Turning away again, Kisara blushed slightly, Kagu took notice of that. Sighing, the pink headed girl sat next to her white-haired friend.

"Tell me anything, you know you can trust me, I'm your friend." Kagu pleaded and then held her friend's shoulder, "It's not something I usually do… I just… I'm confused." Emi was at the doorway, "Sorry, but I just had to read your mind, Kisara."

"You have a thing for a certain shinigami, being more specific, a white-haired shinigami." Kisara flustered, "I-I have no interest in answering that question!"

Later that day, near sunset time

"I'm going!" Kisara called as she walked out the door, "Ooh Kisara Are you having a secret meeting with your newly found lover?" Emi called to her friend. Kisara stopped to call out, "H-He's not my l-l-lover, and be quiet!"

Kisara grumbled as she walked to her spot, "Kagu…Emi…love…Toushi--" She stopped in midsentence, spotting the boy she was just about to name.

Toushiro was reading a book, the one he took from Kisara in the library. He read in his mind:

'_The TenshiHerutsu is the rarest jewel in the entire world! There is no way we will get it!' The stout man folded his arms, while the healthy and fit boy called out, 'There is a way to get it! I've heard of it's legend.' The boy took out a parchment and read aloud:_

'_Tis the day to find it,_

_But where is it you say?_

_Follow my clues bit by bit,_

_Then you'll find it by the bay._

_The TenshiHerutsu is no mere legend,_

"Hey you!" Kisara called out, "You were the one in the library, right?" Toushiro looked up to face her, "Yes." Kisara smiled, "You like the Sun, right?" Toushiro now seemed confused, "Yes…" Kisara grinned devilishly, "Come with me."

They arrived on top of a hill, above the sparkling ocean, "This is the best place to see the ocean, and the Sun." They had arrived right on time, because the Sun was already setting, "It… really is… amazing." Toushiro watched, dumbfounded. Kisara looked at Toushiro, and then sat down.

"I thought I saw an ice dragon in the sky." Toushiro was frozen stiff at the word, "ice," Kisara continued, "But it must have been stupid, huh? It just sounds bizarre." Toushiro lost himself, and muttered the first thing that came to his mind.

"No! It's not stupid! I saw it too(A/N: He was actually controlling the ice dragon though…) Kisara smiled and looked at the Sun, "Then it wasn't just my imagination. Thank you for telling me this Toushiro!"

Kisara looked at Toushiro and smiled, not one of her sweet smiles, or one used in school, but a natural one. Toushiro looked away, and Kisara noticed his blush, "Actually, I want to ask you something, Kisara." Kisara looked up, "Hmm?" Toushiro looked at Kisara once more, falling on top of her and pinning her down.

"Do you..." he lowered his head and whispered something only audible to her. He was three inches away from her face.

"Kisara! Oh…sorry…I'll go away now…hehe." Emi smiled and ran off. Toushiro stayed frozen until Kisara spoke, "I actually have to leave now." Toushiro collected himself and turned toward town, "Meet me here Monday then, after school at this time."

There were no Espada appearances the next few days, so Kisara was very upset. The whole two days she spent waiting meant there was nothing to do, Kagu and Emi asked something of Kisara on Monday afternoon, "Come with us to meet Ichigo and the others today at McDonalds right after school, please!" Kisara agreed, but in a grumpy tone.

"So why are we here?" Uryu asked as he pushed his glasses up once more. Kisara kept on glancing at the clock, while Rukia stared at Emi, "First of all, I want to introduce you to the main attraction of Soul Society." Kagu told them, "It's called the TenshiHerutsu, and it can give massive power to whoever wields it and the King's Seal."

Ichigo rubbed his head because he had bumped it earlier, "Why are you telling us this?" Emi folded her arms, "Hanging out with us will make Soul Society think you are helping us… do our job. Then they will go after you guys too. Soul Society and our clans are very different and have been fighting for years."

Rukia looked at Kisara, "Then my job would be much simpler if you would give it to me!" Kisara shook her, "You don't get it," for a second, Kisara stared at the group, "It's not that I want to keep it, it's something I can't give away." She then resumed to stare at the clock. Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, "But why? You said it yourself that you wanted to!"

Everyone was staring at Ichigo at the time, and an employee came over to talk to them, "Please keep your voi-"he began, "Hanatarou!" Kagu jumped up and hugged him, "Eh? Ka- Minami-chan, why are you here?" Yamada Hanatarou scratched his head, "We were supposed to get the TenshiHerutsu…but I don't really want to, sigh, they forced me to come on this mission. But I'm glad I came! I got to see Minami-cha-" Bam, a hand hit Yamada on the back of his head.

Renji hit Yamada on the head, "This is a special mission, don't take it to your own personal measures." Emi stared at Renji, "You…I don't like you." Renji scoffed, "Same to you! You are our enemy!" Kisara banged the table with her left hand so hard that even the people outside turned to look, "You guys are annoying."

Kisara stood and walked out of the restaurant, heading for the bay, "Where is she going?" asked Orihime, "Oh…" Emi grinned, "To meet her new boyfriend."

"Atchoo! Darn it! Emi must be talking about me, that girl can never keep quiet." Kisara put her hands in her pockets and took out a peppermint candy. Popping it in her mouth, Kisara thought of what was going to happen, "_Just what is this going to lead to?_"

Toushiro was already waiting at the top of the hill, reading a book, "Toushiro!" Kisara had involuntarily shouted. The white haired boy looked up and waved, "We never really introduced ourselves fully, I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya." Kisara smiled, "My name's Kisara Tenjou."

The boy looked down, "Tenjou? You mean of the 'Tenjou' clan?" Kisara nodded, "So you've heard of us!" Toushiro shook his head, "No, more of read." He held up the book from the school library. All color drained from Kisara's face, "Y-You **read** it? You actually **read** it?"

Toushiro looked down, "Yes, I did read it, an-" Kisara stopped him, "But what does the TenshiHerutsu have to do with you?" Toushiro colored, "Well, I'm… part of the Gotei 13, and, uh, I'm a captain." Kisara's eyes started to tear, "And, umm, I am the captain… responsible for getting the, TenshiHerutsu."

"So…" Kisara was speechless, "So you are also…sniff against me?" Toushiro sat beside his beloved friend, "Not against. Why don't you just give it to me? They won't have to send HIM here if you just give it to me." He spoke calmly into her ear, "But," Toushiro hugged the crying girl, "I don't want you to get hurt.

Ichigo sighed, "If there's nothing else, I'm leaving." Kagu stared at him, "You don't get it, do you?"

"You don't get it Toushiro." Kisara separated from her love.

Emi spoke clearly, "If you would read the book, it explains at the end where the TenshiHerutsu lies exactly."

Kisara looked into the ocean, "The TenshiHerutsu is my…"

Emi spoke carefully, "The TenshiHerutsu is her…"

"**HEART**."

**Muahahahahahahaha I shall keep you hanging there for a while. In the meantime, here's a little preview of **_**The New World**_**:**

The plane was in flames, leaving a confused and angry Toushiro to stare at it, "Kisara…"He whispered it and hoped for her to come out. Instead, Kagu walked toward the frenzied group, "I'm sorry guys, but they aren't coming out."

**Got any hints on what I'm planning to do? Well, find out! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The New World**

**Yo! I'm here to write, and guess what? I've put in many things. It's time to just relax and have a party!! Sorry for the sorry uploading, I haven't been able to get a hang of it, new stories and school... School sucks**

It's the eve of Emi's birthday, and Yamamoto sent someone to fetch the TenshiHerutsu. And what about the three kids that have come to Kisara's house asking to see her? Kisara, Kagu, and Emi are going to America? One person hates this idea, I wonder why…-.-

Party

Toushiro stared into Kisara's eyes, she was telling the truth, she really was, "Then, no wonder you said you couldn't." Toushiro sat down on the nearby rock, "Yes, and there's more. It's not only my heart and a precious jewel. It's also a very powerful weapon." The white hair of the boy swayed, "…Can I at least have a present?"

Kisara nodded, "Anything." Toushiro looked into Kisara's turquoise eyes, "A kiss." Kisara flushed and looked down, "Toushiro! We're enemies! We always were!" The boy's blue eyes rolled, "Then why did I save you from Kumoi?" Kisara looked up at him, and that's when he got his present.

Toushiro kissed his lover and stood, "Bye, Terai." As he walked away, Kisara punched the tree, "I-I…" She shouted upward, "I HATE LIFE!!"

Rukia tilted to her side, "Wha?" Ichigo pounded the couch, "Impossible!" Kagu turned her back to the team, "Translate the TenshiHerutsu." Rukia looked up, "The Angel… Heart?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Ichigo shouted as he stood, "An angel on Earth is as impossible and as likely as a shinigami on Earth." He stumbled upon that last part and sat back down, "But why?" Emi shook her head, "It was a family tradition, and Kumoi didn't want Soul Society to have the TenshiHerutsu, or have Kisara the head of the family. That's when she joined the Tenjou clan. She gained more power and now, we have a job to do."

Kisara slumped onto the bench swing, humming to a tune as she swung, "_Beneath the wing of night, when you take the beam of light. When human strength gives way, then earthly loves decay. When mortal aid is vain, that eye, that arm, that love to reach, that listening ear to gain_." Kisara sighed heavily and looked into the sky.

"I knew it was you, Kisara." Emi said as she stood by the doorway, "Please don't be sad, my birthday is two days away." Kisara smiled another fake smile, "I'm not sad, it's just that I found out my second love, who could also possibly be my first, is in charge of getting the TenshiHerutsu which is my heart. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine!"

The black haired 15 year old sat beside her white haired friend, "It must be really hard, but you really need to get your sleep." Kisara sighed, "I will, don't worry about me, we still have to get him back on our side." The wind whistled as Emi walked back inside. Kisara looked up into the twinkling night, "To believe is to have faith, and the results for faith is seeing what you believe."

She tied her hair up into a ponytail and looked into the mirror. Kisara had been crying for four hours straight, but it seemed as if she just didn't go to sleep. She smiled weakly and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Kisara!" Emi smiled happily and placed her friend's plate in front of her, "Good morning!" Kagu chirped. Kisara couldn't help but laugh, "Good morning you two!"

Somewhere in Seireitei…

"Go to the real world and get the TenshiHerutsu, we cannot have any disturbances." Yamamoto slammed his staff into the ground, "Unlike Toushiro, you have no feelings for Kisara, so it should be an easy job." The mysterious man only replied with a simple, "Yes sir."

(_What are you thinking of, wielder_?) Hyourinmaru asked his sword bearer, (**Hyourinmaru, things are going very wrong!**) The dragon yawned, (_It's about that girl? Kisara was her name right?_)

(**Yes, and if you are going to torture me about it for the tenth night, then forget about it**)

(_Well, if you don't want to hear what I have to say, it's really important too, but it's half criticism and half warning…)_

Toushiro grumbled, (**Alright, just fill me in on this**)

(_He told me that his master was doing your job for you, you really should have taken more time to care for her_) Toushiro froze, (**He told you this?**) The ice dragon mentally nodded, "Tsk, I have to help her!"

That night, Ichigo, Rukia, Kisara, Kagu, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Senna (A/N: from the first AMV of Bleach XD), and Ashido prepared for the party. Emi obviously was blindfolded, "Okay, what's going on, Kisara, I can't see, I can't, OMIGOSH WHAT IS THIS?" Emi evidentially stuck her fingers into the jelly, "Just sit down Emi." Kisara helped her friend to the couch.

A strong mental lesson appeared in Kisara's mind:

_'You shouldn't be allowed here.' The voice was rough and cold, 'But Yamamoto said it was okay for me here!' The girl was visibly afraid of this man, 'Then he shouldn't have brought you here. This isn't a place for you of all people to be.' 'Why is that, onee-chan?' She cocked her head to the side, questioningly, 'You have a weapon inside of you, one that will bring great sorrow for you, and for him,' _

"NO!" Kisara held the sides of her head, but the image grew stronger:

_'If no one will deal with you, I WILL!' the man ran toward her fast and swung his sword at her, but it was blocked by another's, 'Are you okay, Kisara?'_

There was a loud crash, and everyone ran outside, "This reiatsu…" Kisara started to cry, "No, it can't be him." Emi helped Kisara outside, to face Kisara's worst fear… Byakuya.

"GET OFF OF MY HOUSE YOU TWISTED RETARD!" Kagu and Emi shouted in unison as they put on their bands. Kagu's was blue and white, but Emi's was black and red. Kisara looked at them in horror, "NO!" Kisara got in their way, "I'll deal with this." Emi paused, but found no excuse, "Here's your band." Emi held out a multicolored band: Red, dark blue, light blue, white, black, yellow, green, and a pale yellow, "I won't be needing it."

Her voice was cold, "But if you don't use it, the spiritual pres-" "I don't care! I need all my powers if I'm going to be fighting him." Kagu widened her eyes, so Byakuya was the man whom Kisara spoke to them about her tortures and bad memories, "Emi, let her do it this time." The girl's black hair spun around quickly, "I'm not going to let her get hurt!" "Right now in this situation, it's either her or all of us!"

"…Fine. Kisara, be careful." Emi stepped back four steps, "I will." The girl's white hair swayed in the wind, "By the power of the TenshiHerutsu, I awaken the dragon of LORE!" A circle enclosed Kisara in wings that spread from her back. The wings exploded into feathers, as a figure was hurled into the air. All the feathers spiked into one as a dragon formed. It was multicolored, just like Kisara's bracelet, but the real skin of the dragon was covered by feathers, "_Come get us, if you can._"

The captain had an emotionless face, "I will. _Senbonzakura Kage-"_ "STOP!" Rukia grabbed her brother's shihakusho, "Please, spare them onii-chan!" The girl started to cry after hearing his response, "I can't… _Senbonzakura kageyoshi._" The area around him was cleared, and a thousand blades pierced through. They stood beside him, until he narrowed his eyes at Kisara, "Die." The blades pierced Kisara and her dragon, "KISARA!"

The voice was deep, but it was well known, "You bastard!" Toushiro brought out his sword and called upon it, "S_outen ni zase, Hyourinmaru_!" The great ice dragon rose from the sword, "I won't let you get away with this, Byakuya!" Toushiro grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I will never let you get away." He gripped the handle tightly, and everyone stared at him in surprise, even Byakuya. A tear rolled down his cheek. A voice calmly said, "You're crying." Toushiro looked up, "For this, Byakuya shall…" Kisara's dragon emerged from the swords, "… Die."

Byakuya regained posture, "So you have gotten stronger." Toushiro looked at Kisara, she was serious. Her eyes were a dangerous yellow, and the end strands of her hair were amazingly red. She stood on her dragon's head, "I will not forgive you." She pointed her sword at Byakuya, "For making Toushiro cry, I will not forgive you." Her eyes flashed, and Kisara shouted out the words Emi and Kagu were afraid to hear, "_I command the great dragons that created this world, split into eight ShiroTenshi!_"

The multicolored dragon roared and split into eight different dragons, "The water, ice and earth dragons are used for defensive." "The wind, fire, and energy dragons are offensive." Kagu and Emi explained, "But the light and dark dragons…" "Were the most feared by others." Toushiro gasped, "Kisara." Only he could tell that she was in pain, "Fight." Her voice was colder than ever, and her skin was dangerously pale. The three offensive dragons roared and flew forward, but a sudden image was sent into her head.

_'Come on!' The boy held out his hand for her to use, 'Thank you.' The girl smiled warmly at the boy, who blushed, 'I'm just trying to be helpful…' She chuckled inwardly, and took his hand. They walked side by side until they reached the far side of the hill, 'There, now we can see the sunset!' The boy looked at the girl, who was watching the sun go down, 'Why does the sun go away? It reminds me of a promise that cannot be kept.' The boy frowned, 'That's not true.' He sat down and stared into the sky, 'Not all promises go away.' The girl sat beside her friend, 'Tell you what, why don't I prove it to you. You never want the sun to go away, right?' The girl nodded, and the boy continued, 'So let's both make a promise together, as long as I am captain, you will never kill.' The girl looked at the boy in surprise, 'Deal!' They shook hands on it._

Kisara closed her eyes tightly and swerved the control of her dragons, they came back in a flash, and disappeared altogether, "You are lucky Byakuya, I made a promise to never kill," Toushiro widened his eyes, "Even if it kills me." The girl floated back to the ground and put on her band. She peacefully went back to working on the decorations, as if nothing happened.

In the end, Byakuya left, saying he tried. Toushiro stayed though, wanting to get closer to Kisara, but she fell asleep before he could talk to her. He brought her to her room and sat by her side, "You don't need to pretend." He was about to kiss her, but stopped, and kissed her forehead instead. He caressed her cheek until he too fell asleep.

"GOOD MORNING YOU TWO!" Emi smiled proudly and ran away as Kisara began to snap at how early it was. She was completely oblivious of the fact that Toushiro was on top of her, until she tried to get up, "Mmm, just a few more minutes Kisara." He dragged her down into a kiss, and she blushed, "Toushiro, you know what'll happen if someone finds us like this." Kisara rested her head on his stomach anyhow, "Yeah, but I don't really care." He wrapped his arms around Kisara lovingly, "As long as it's you!"

After a good thirty minutes of cuddling and kissing, Kisara ran down stairs with Toushiro. She smiled at all the friends there: Ichigo, Rukia, Emi, Kagu, Ashido, Senna, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, three kids… three kids?? "What the…" Kisara looked at the smiling kids, "Well, it's been a while, Kisara." "John, Zero, and even Matt, what brings you three meddling kids here?" John pouted, "Hey! We can't see Emi on her birthday? Besides, we're hardly meddling!"

"Yeah right." Emi laughed and looked at Kisara, "They have something important to tell you." Kisara arched her eyebrow, "Oh?" Zero sighed coldly and sat down, "You explain this, John. I have no care."

"BUT! It was your idea!"

"Hey, don't talk to Zero-sama like that!" Matt tried to prevent John from hitting Zero. All three of them were twins, but they had different hair colors. John had black hair, Zero had white hair, and Matt had red hair, "Fine." The black haired boy cleared his throat, "Tomorrow. You're leaving tomorrow."

"I already know that, you brat." Kisara knuckled the boy's head, "And I don't need a reminder." John rubbed his head, "Oh, well then I'll see you later nee-san!" The three of them teleported out of there, "I never knew you had brothers."

"They aren't my blood brothers." Kisara waved her hand, "They're the heirs to my clan." Kisara smiled, "Enough of that though, let's have fun. We will be leaving tomorrow you know."

That whole night, they all told jokes and laughed the night away. Toushiro even smiled, but only because… everyone was drunk…(sweat drop)

The white haired youth opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her lover. She smiled sadly, today was that day. They would be… carrying out that awfully horrid plan. '_It's the only way.'_ Kisara kept on telling her this as she readied some toast and clam chowder. (I love clam chowder! XD) Toushiro wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Good morning." He whispered into her ear slowly and softly, "Good morning." Kisara forced a smile, but Toushiro knew it was a fake. Instead of protesting though, he sat down at the table, "Today's the day, huh?"

"…Yeah." Toushiro blinked back a tear, "I'll leave after you guys are out of sight." Kisara started to cry, not because she was going to miss them. It was the fact that she would have to do **that**, "What's wrong? You'll get the food all salty." Toushiro licked her tears away, and she felt a bit better. Smiling as she said, "Thank you."

"So this is good bye then." Emi smiled at all of them, "Don't worry, you'll be fine without us. Soul Society won't blame you for aiding us."

"That's not the point here." Rukia looked at them, "We're still friends."

"Of course we are! We'll stay in touch, don't worry." Kisara nodded, "You really don't have to worry, we'll be back in a couple of months, probably."

"Then, it's good bye for now." Toushiro looked at Kisara sadly, "Bye." His voice was husky and raspy as he said this, "Bye." Kisara turned her back, and Toushiro took in the scent of peppermint, "Kisara…"

The plane lifted off, and the gang turned, until a loud boom was heard, "**Emergency! Plane no. 56 has been shot down, I repeat, plane no. 56 has been shot down!" **The plane was in flames, leaving a confused and angry Toushiro to stare at it, "Kisara…"He whispered it and hoped for her to come out. Instead, Kagu walked toward the frenzied group, "I'm sorry guys, but they aren't coming out." Toushiro widened his eyes with horror and bit his lip in a poor attempt to try and stop crying, "Toushiro…" Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder, but the boy pushed it away as Hanatarou ran up to hug his girlfriend, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou." The boy said weakly.

"I was notified that Kisara sent you two large packages before we left, Toushiro." The boy perked up and looked at the gigantic boxes, "Whoa… What's in there?" He sweat dropped. It had been two months since Kisara and Emi died, "I really have no idea." Kagu shook her head, "But it sounds like something with claws…"

"Okay…" Toushiro narrowed his eyes, "If it's from Kisara, it has to be safe."

"Yeah…" Ashido looked at the moving box, "Are you sure this one applies to that?" Toushiro ignored the comment and undid the latch. In the first one, a black wolf came out, and Toushiro jumped back. The black wolf looked around, then went to the second box. Letting a white wolf out, "It's the same color as Kisara's hair…" Toushiro knelt down beside the white wolf. True to it's word, it had turquoise eyes, and the tip of it's tail was a light blue. The wolf whined, but then licked Toushiro's cheek. He froze from its scent… "Peppermint."

**So yeah, this is chapter four, and I want to thank desperateisolation for nagging on and on about this... here's a preview:**

"You'll have to take these wolves with you, you do know that." Kagu looked at Toushiro, "I have to, these two are from Kisara, I can't just let them stay here. Besides, that'll create a problem." Kagu sighed, "Take care of them, in Soul Society."

"...I wonder if I made the right choice..."

"NO!" Toushiro let the tears flow out of his eyes, "I won't let you take her!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to die." The boy glared up at the older one, "Do it if you can."

"I can't believe it, Kisara's alive."

**Got any hints on what I'm planning to do? Well, find out! Review please! My new story, In his steps should be out soon. It's about Ichigo and Rukia's granddaughter following in Ichigo's steps... and the shinigami aiding her is Toushiro.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The New World**

**Yo! I'm here to write, and guess what? Kisara has died with Emi in a plane crash! XD Or are they dead? JP... Sorry for the sorry uploading, I haven't been able to get a hang of it, new stories and school... School sucks. Here's what happened last time:**

He took in her last scent of peppermint.

True to it's word, it had turquoise eyes, and the tip of it's tail was a light blue. The wolf whined, but then licked Toushiro's cheek. He froze from its scent… "Peppermint."

**So yeah, this is chapter five, I want to thank desperate isolation again, because she is the one I actually dedicated this to, and someone else but they don't have a file on fanfiction...**

Days went on regularly, and Toushiro spent lots of his time playing with the white wolf, "Taichou, it's an emergency!" Toushiro walked into the room with the large television with the dog at his heel. They decided to call the black wolf Emi and the white wolf Kisara, "Want to come, Kisara?" The wolf barked happily, "Heh." Toushiro pat her head and led her into the room, "Toushiro-taichou, you will have to pull back immediately." Toushiro widened his eyes, "We must plan on our fight against the Espada, and Orihime has gone missing. She most likely teamed up with them."

"NO! Inoue wouldn't do something like that!" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "She's still here, I know it! I can feel her reiatsu!"

"...That's proof she went willingly." A sudden chill crawled upward, "If she healed you, she went willingly." Ichigo slumped, "Now pull back, I've sent Byakuya-taichou and Kenpachi-taichou to bring you back." The screen went black, and a sudden door appeared, "Let's go..." Byakuya stared at everyone, "You'll have to take these wolves with you, you do know that." Kagu looked at Toushiro, "I have to, these two are from Kisara, I can't just let them stay here. Besides, that'll createa problem." Kagu sighed, "Take care of them, in Soul Society." The shinigamis took their place and left without another word.

"Are you really going to keep them here?" Byakuya asked Toushiro, which was very rare. Toushiro just pet Kisara, "I have to, they're the only things I can hold onto now." The white wolf licked Toushiro's cheek, "Yamamoto won't accept it." Toushiro stood, "Let him say what he wants, I'm not discarding them." The black wolf panted and stood beside the white one, "..." Byakuya turned to leave, "I don't care what anybody else thinks either." Toushiro turned his attention to the wolves, "...I wonder if I made the right choice..."

The silence was broken by a flash of white light, "Arr." The white wolf growled as Byakuya entered the room, "Yamamoto is holdinga meeting tomorrow." Toushiro scoffed, "Old man should've just brought a hell butterfly."

"He wants you to bring them." Byakuya pointed to the wolves and pulled his hand back right before Kisara tried to bite it, "I see they only like you."

"They were given to me by Kisara, have a problem?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "That girl..." Toushiro grit his teeth, "Get out of my headquarters."

Toushiro Hitsugaya was an ice cold man, and never has anyone ever made him soften up. Until a girl named Kisara showed up, "You okay there?" Ukitake waved his hands in front of Toushiro, "I'm fine." Toushiro whacked Ukitake's hand away, and the white wolf nuzzled its head into Toushiro's leg, "Hnn? What is it?" The wolf stared up at Toushiro with bright eyes, "Aroo."

"You have to go through this, sorry." The wolf whined, but followed its master, "Nice wolves you got there, old man comply?"

"Not like I care what he thinks." Toushiro quickened his pace, "Heh, that boy cares for them."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, you cannot keep those wolves here." The boy genius was prepared for this, "Why? There are no rules against it."

"They have a strange amount of reiatsu among them, and I can see evil intentions."

"What do you know? Have you looked into their hearts?" Toushiro glared, "Nothing you say or do will make me give these wolves up. I'll even get kicked out of Seireitei or get executed." Kisara whined andlicked Toushiro's hand. A howl was heard, "Emi?!" Toushiro turned around to see Kurotsuchi taking away Emi, "Darn, we were so close too."

Toushiro clenched his fists, "What are you doing?!" Kisara charged toward Kurotsuchi, "Mayuri?"

"Hai." Mayuri latched a collar onto Kisara, "NO!" The sudden outburst surprised everyone as Toushiro let tears flow out of his eyes, "I won't let you take her!" Toushiro charged at Mayuri personally, but Byakuya blocked the way, "Byakuya-taichou, take care of Toushiro-taichou." Yamamoto dismissed everyone as the wolves were being moved out. Kisara howled loudly and Toushiro widened his eyes as Byakuya put the blade to Toushiro's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but you have to die." The boy glared up at the older one, "Do it if you can."

Silence overcome Byakuya until Toushiro spoke again, "Too chicken?" Byakuya swung his sword, but Toushiro didn't move. Not by himself anyway... Kisara charged into the room in the last second and pushed Toushiro down, "What do you think you are doing?" The voice was so familiar, "I knew it." Byakuya widened his eyes in surprise, "I can't believe it, Kisara's alive." The white wolf glared at Byakuya as Kisara began to take form, "Surprised that much?"

The white haired girl had on a blue shirt with black pants and a golden hairtie, "Leave Toushiro alone."

"I don't take orders from a halfbreed." Kisara growled until something crashed in the hallway and she sighed, "It took you a while, Emi." Emi stumbled into the room, "Heh, well... They did tie me in chains."

"That's not enough to stop you." Kisara growled and held a hand out for Toushiro, "Let's go, I need you by my side." Her eyes softened, but changed into pain as Byakuya stabbed her, "You're still not strong enough."

**Review!!!! I am not a kind person, so I'll leave you hanging there. Also... LAST CHAPTER COMING UP!!! The next chapter will be the last, but there will be a sequal. Just a one chapter sequal. It will be called, 'Life's lessons.' It's not out yet, so wait! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6epilogue

**The New World**

**Hey guys! My readers, I would like to present -drumroll please- ...THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so happy that I finally got to this TT ^TT Life is grand~ Until I have to go to school tomorrow... Dammit. Here's what happened last time:**

"I need you by my side."

Byakuya stabbed her, "You're still not strong enough."

**I dedicate this to all my wonderful readers out there! Hope you like this ending! There is actually and epilogue after the last note, don't forget to read it!! ^^**

"K-Kisara?" Toushiro caught the small girl, "KISARA!" Tears streamed down his face, "It's you turn." Byakuya pointed at Toushiro, but Emi grabbed the sword, "That's enough." Her eyes flashed as she said this, "I will not stand by for you to kill her."

"She's already dead." Byakuya turned his full attention to Emi, "You are also an enemy, so I shall kill you also."

"I don't think so!" Emi brought out her sword, "Swords summon!" The sword dissipated and returned as a black robed reaper, scythe and all. The reaper landed on a blood red stallion. Emi hopped onto the back, "You cannot resist time." Emi growled and narrowed her eyes, "Zetsumei, kill him."

As Byakuya fought the reaper, Emi brought Kisara and Toushiro outside, "This isn't good." Emi took a leaf out of her bag and put it to Kisara's wound, "_Kernis turvern._" The leaf shined brightly, then dissolved into the wound, which disappeared, "Thanks, Emi." Kisara sat upright, "Toushiro, the Espada will be coming soon, you must get to Karakura Town."

"What? I just got here, this isn't supposed to happen!"

"I know, but our appearence here has brought on the full rage of Aizen. Go, I'll be with you soon. Emi, guide him there."

"Kisara?!" Both Emi and Toushiro stared at Kisara strangely, "Don't worry, I'll be there as fast as possible." Kisara took Toushiro's hand and kissed it, "I promise." A circle with a star inside it appeared to glow on his hands, "That's my life, so you know if I'm dead or not." Kisara smiled weakly as she stood, "I have to kill him with my own hands."

"Kisara... be careful." Toushiro hugged her as Emi brought back her sword, "Not that I want to ruin this moment, but we should go."

"Right." Kisara kissed Toushiro on the lips before slipping into the battle arena, "Kisara... You've got five minutes."

"Let's go." Emi opened a dimension portal, and jumped inside, Toushiro followed soon after.

"So you came alone? Bad choice."

"Who says it was a bad choice?" Kisara stepped forward a bit and brought out her sword, as did Byakuya. He glared at her, "I always hated you."

"I kind of got that when you tried to kill me." Kisara fumbled around with the hilt of her sword, "Toushiro would always save you though. Both you and that brat would always cause trouble for us, but he would take the punishment." Kisara grit her teeth, "Toushiro saved me yes, but he never took the punishment, he wouldn't care. He would always stick with me, and I never left his side."

"...That's why I hated you. You were always by that stupid shorty."

"SHUT UP!" Kisara charged at Byakuya, "You ingrateful twerp." Byakuya blocked her attack in time, but... "_SWORD RELEASE!"_

A humongous dragon loomed over Byakuya. It was much larger than the one before, "This is my sword, the ShiroTenshi, but I have more..." A white dragon crawled out from behind the other, and a yellow dragon crawled out from the other side, "Meet Hyozanryu the crystal dragon, and Goryu the heavenly beast." As if on cue, both dragons were beside Byakuya and shot fire balls at him, "No..." Kisara blinked once before letting the attack continue, '_He wouldn't die from that..._'

"ShiroTenshi, left." The great dragon obliged to move, then a sword raised, "Scatter, Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi." The swords all attacked Kisara, but not one even scratched her, "NYA~" Goryu swatted all the swords away with one tail swoop as Hyozanryu reared its head back, "Freeze him." An icy breath was released from Hyozanryu's mouth, and it froze Byakuya. Almost immediately, Kisara and her dragons disappeared.

"Where's Kisara?" Kagu asked Emi as they were surrounded by arrancar, "I don't know, but she's coming..." Emi let her reaper run loose, and Kagu's dolphin crashed through all, "Guys..." Kisara stepped in front of them, and her dragons followed. Kisara inhaled, "Gaurd me."

"Of couse." Emi and Kagu smiled, "She's going to use it isn't she?"

"She doesn't want to fight this war, and doesn't want it to continue. It's the logical answer." Kagu raised her arm, "Dance Iruka!"

"Reap Zetsumei." Both creatures got a surge of power, "Combine and destroy!" Iruka opened its mouth to reveal a wet terror. A tsunami crashed down upon shinigami and espada alike. A larger than normal cero came out of Zetsumei's scythe, making the tsunami even more rough.

"_Ashiteru, miyai korture. More detu metsumei kaito mer defra ler."_ The spell advanced as Kisara spoke the last words, "_Allow me to reverse this curse._" A white light shined upon every soul in Karakura, turning them into solid, "Huh?" All the zanpakutos disappeared and the masks on espadas disappeared too. They all dissipated into nothing as all the clothes changed into what they had worn the moment they had died, "We're... human?" Toushiro smiled and looked up, but Kisara was nowhere to be found, "Kisara? Kisara! KISARA!" Toushiro looked frantically eveywhere and nowhere, "No, it can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Toushiro." Emi and Kagu appeared behind him, "That light... was a sacrifice light." Toushiro widened his eyes and shut them tightly, "Kisara."

**FInally! It's the end! This was a nice series for me to write, I fell in love with it! XD I can't believe now it's all let go -sigh- Here's the epilogue:**

It has been ten years since the shinigamis have turned human, and everyone has gotten used to the environment, except for one.

"Dammit!" Toushiro held his foot, "Stupid low table!" He sat upright and put on his socks, "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." Toushiro quickly took his briefcase and hastily put on his shoes. As he walked out the door, he drank the rest of his rich coffee. Toushiro locked the door to his house and walked a block due north. After five minutes, Toushiro took a left and walked into a large building.

"It's time for the graduation party! Any person will be allowed in for this event, girls too! So have fun!" This was a special event for only the seniors could go to. Girls could come through the gates of the all boys college and get together. Toushiro looked up to see Ichigo and Senna holding hands. Ashido walked up to him, "Aren't you going to meet any new girls? Forget Kisara Toushiro, you haven't even touched a girl since she died."

"Kisara is not dead!" Toushiro turned around as Ashido sighed, "Well, call me when you get back to reality." The red haired man stood to go find Rukia, "OI! Toushiro, I'm talking to you!" Kagu kicked the boy's shins, "Man, I hate it when you ignore me! Someone's here at the front desk to see you."

"I'm not going." Hanatarou hugged his girlfriend, "Why not? It's not great to turn down Byakuya."

"Byakuya is here now? Ugh." Toushiro flopped over as Emi came, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he's just upset because of Kisara."

"We owe it all to her though, there were no casualties during the fight." Ulquoirra stood behind Emi as she kissed him, "That's for sure!" Kagu sighed, "Toushiro, I have to-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Sorry, hello?" Kagu wandered off as Hanatarou followed. Toushiro narrowed his eyes, but stood to go to the office.

"Toushiro, come with me, I have to show you something."

"Why should I go with you?"

"It's urgent." The man turned, as if knowing Toushiro would follow... Which he did.

"This is it." There was a small pond shimmering and reflecting the moon's light, "Why did you bring me here?" Toushiro turned to Byakuya, but the mysterious man had disappeared, "Are you Toushiro Hitsugaya?" A voice suddenly called out, "Yes, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Wait." A pale hand grabbed Toushiro's arm, "Do you know Kisara Tenjou?" Toushiro froze as he turned to face turquoise eyes, "How do you know her?"

**OKAY! ^-^ Thank you my wonderful readers again! Don't forget to read Life's Lessons when it comes out!!! It will also be rated T, and will of course center my two favorite characters, Toushiro and Kisara. ^o^; Guess who the turquoise eye person is? Is it Kisara? Is it someone else? What do you think? Find out!~**


End file.
